Pezberrry v Faberry
by ToskiBeetle
Summary: A story about the rivalry of Santana and Quinn caused by their love for Rachel. Who will win Rachel's heart and provail? Pezberry/Faberry


**FABERRY**

Quinn Fabray looked across the hallway anxiously. Santana Lopez leant against a locker, talking softly to Rachel Berry. Quinn heard Rachel laugh and struggled to hide her fury. She and Rachel had broken up a long time ago and Quinn punished herself for it every day. She hadn't really wanted to break up but she had her reputation to up hold. She and Rachel hadn't told anyone about their budding romance but Quinn heard the whispers and rumours that swept the halls of McKinley.

She looked over again and her lip curled in disgust and Santana gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and strode away. Breathing deeply she headed over to where Rachel was decorating her locker with scrap book hearts and stars. "Hi Rachel." She said. Rachel looked at her in surprise, "Oh. Um. Hi Quinn." There was an awkward silence. "Well we had better get to glee club. Mr Schue will be waiting and-"she paused, giving her hair a flick and standing up straighter, "We have the auditions for the production of Wicked! Oh what I would _give _to play Elphaba!" Quinn gave a quizzical look and after a moment of quiet they both burst out laughing. Once Rachel had controlled her giggling Quinn sighed. Why couldn't every day be like this? Why couldn't they always laugh together like this? This was all Santana's fault. She pulled Rachel in with her charm and her Hispanic hotness and now Quinn didn't seem to have a chance.

"Come on." Said Rachel, "Let's go." And for the first time in nearly a year, Rachel took her hand and whisked them both away to the choir room.

**PEZBERRY**

Santana looked up as Rachel ran the choir room, something inside her popped as she saw Quinn holding Rachel's hand. She uncrossed her arms and stalked over to where the two stood panting. "Hi Rachel, hi bitch."

Rachel looked at her worriedly as she stepped closer to Quinn. Quinn straightened. "Hi Santana. Is anything wrong?" she asked cooly. Fury bubbled up inside Santana, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at Quinn. "Nothing is wrong." she replied "But you'll be crying for mommy if I see you with Rachel again."

Quinn stared at her, eyes narrowed. "Just watch yourself bitch." she sneered, turning away. "Don't _you _turn _your _back on me. I'm queen bee here and as long as I'm on top, Rachel will be with me." retorted Santana. Quinn pivotted to face Santana. The two, one dark and fit, the other blonde and slim stared at each other, faces just inches apart. "You constantly underestimate me." said Quinn "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Santana glowered at her but moved away. "This isn't over!" she called behind her as she stalked away, pulling Rachel along behind her. Rachel gave Quinn a shrug but followed Santana willingly.

They sat down together, Rachel's legs resting across Santana's. "You'll always love me? Right Rachel?" said Santana, twirling at a bit of Rachel's hair. Rachel looked at her affectionately. "Of course." she said "Your my best friend, I wouldn't give you up for anything." They kissed quickly but as Mr Schue walked in they stopped and turned to face him.

Quinn sat three rows behind them, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

_later..._

"Come on!" said Rachel "It's easy!"

"No!" cried Santana "I can't do it. Geomoetry sucks!"

"No. You can do it. I'll help you. I believe in you." said Rachel. She kissed Santana's nose and stroked her cheek as she struggled with the maths questions.

"Come on." said Santana "Let's leave this for now." she leaned forward and kissed Rachel on the mouth.

Rachel pushed her away. "No!" she giggled "I love Santana but really, we have to get this done or Mrs Miles will _kill _us!"

Santana reluctantly moved away but her hand clasped in Rachel's. She looked up at her, "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too." said Rachel warmly "I know I said we should do this but how about we do it in the morning?"

"Definitely." said Santana and with that Rachel rolled onto her back and they made out passionately until Rachel's dad called them for dinner.

_dinner..._

"So. Santana." said Lyall, one of Rachel's dads. "You're in the glee club?"

"Yes sir." replied Santana "Rachel and I have actually sung a lot of duets together."

"Is that so?" said Lyall "Well, that's nice. I'm sure you're brilliant although our little Berry is the real star of her generation."

Santana smiled sweetly but squeezed Rachel's hand very tight under the table.

Lyall began to talk again but Rachel interrupted him "Um... Dad? How about we sing you a song now? We've been practising one for this weeks assignment and it would be good to practise infront of an audience."

Lyall nodded enthusiastically and he and his partner, God or Godfrey ambled over to their green racing leather couch.

Rachel flicked through songs on her iPod and pressing play they began.

"And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
>I see us inside of each other<br>I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
>And I hear a voice say, "What's hers is hers." sang Rachel<p>

"I'm falling into you (falling into you)  
>This dream could come true<br>And it feels so good falling into you" Santana joined in and their voices contrasted and mixed perfectly.

"I was afraid to let you in here  
>Now I have learned love can't be made in to fear<br>The walls begin to tumble down  
>And I can't even see the ground" Santana sang solo and Lyall and God raised their eyebrows, impressed.<p>

Once the song had finished, they both clapped and Santa nodded her head in thanks while Rachel curtsied beautifully.

Santana smiled at her and knew she was the only person she wanted to be with.

**FABERRY**

The next day at WHS, Quinn got Rachel on her own. "Rachel." she said, approaching Rachel as she was talking to Kurt and Blaine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She hesitated for a moment as Klaine bent forward to listen "Alone." she added.

Rachel looked at her in surprise. "Oh. Sure." Quinn took her hand and led her up stone steps to the Cheerios changing room. It was currently abandoned as practise had finished so they were alone. "So... What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rachel. "Oh." said Quinn "I just wanted to know, would you like to come to Breadstix with me? My grandma just gave me all this money for looking after her cat and I need to use some of it up."

Rachel looked worried. "I dunno Quinn... If Santana ever found out..." Quinn sighed. "I guess you're right but..." her voice became stronger "You can't let her rule your life. She's not the boss of you, you know! She's slept with every boy and made out with most girls! You can't trust her! When you guys first started dating, she was still making out with Brittany after every Cheerios practise! Oh my god! You just don't get it? She's not someone you can _fall in love _with!"

Rachel looked taken aback. She looked at Quinn. "Is that all true?' she whispered. "Yes!" said Quinn. "Oh." said Rachel "Oh. I... I didn't know... I just thought... Oh my god, how could I be so STUPID?"

Quinn took her hand. "You're not stupid. You're amazing, you're smart and talented and... You're beautiful." Rachel looked up at her and without a second thought, kissed her.

**PEZBERRY**

"What the hell is going on here?" said Santana. Quinn and Rachel's lips broke apart instantly. "Oh my god Santana. I'm so sorry!" said Rachel, rushing up to her. "I just... She just... I couldn't... I mean."

"Shutup!" said Santana. Rachel whimpered and Quinn stepped forward. "Don't talk to her like that!" she yelled. "No? And what are _you_ going to do about it?" said Santana. Quinn looked around to see no-one was there and punched Santana hard in the chest. "Oh no!" said Rachel, catching Santana as she fell. She glared up at Quinn. "What have you done?" her voice got louder "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Tears spilled down Santana's cheeks and Rachel lightly kissed everywhere they fell. Quinn glared at the two and stormed away. Rachel looked down at her girlfriend and sighed. "I'm sorry I ever had second thoughts. I love you Santana. Please forgive me."

Santana sat up, arms wrapped around her chest and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Of course I forgive you." she said "I love you, you know."

Rachel cried with joy and hugged Santana tight.

Rachel looked into Santana's dark eyes and knew she couldn't ever let her go. Santana had too much of a hold on her. She had too much power, too much beauty, she knew too many of her secrets to be let go. Santana had had Rachel from day one. "I've fallen for you." said Rachel as she swayed Santana in her arms. "Me too Rach."

FABERRY v PEZBERRY

The next day Quinn came to school in her Cherrios uniform. Flat stomach covered in her red dress and sleek blonde hair pulled tightly at the top of her head. She strutted down the halls of McKinley hands on hips and head high. Rachel looked up from inside her locker and smiled secretly. For the last few months Quinn had worn soft, pastelly, floaty babydoll dresses but now- nah ah. She was hot! She gave Rachel a nod and walked on blowing kisses and batting her eyelashes at every boy. Suddenly Santana came up behind her. "Whatcha looking at?" she asked supsiciously. "Oh, I thought I saw Tina and Puck making out but it was Kai Chen." she said. "Hmmmmmm." said Santana "Sure."

Rachel looked at her. "I'm telling the truth!" she said. "Yeah? Well if I was you, unloyal and bitchy, I would be looking at Quinn." sneered Santana. Rachel gasped, shocked. "How dare you?"

Santana glared at her "How dare me? How dare ME? YOU are the dissappointment here, you are the traitor. How dare ME?" She threw her hands up in the air and stormed away. "Good riddance!" cried Rachel.

_later..._

"Okay guys," said Mr Schue "Your assignment today is to sing a song in a group of 3 with NO REHEARSAL. You take one look at the music and just sing what you remember." Rachel looked at both Quinn and Santana. "Um... You guys wanna be a threesome with me?"'

"With her?" said Santana and Quinn simeltaneously. "For me?" asked Rachel. Both sighed but gave in.

_later..._

"Hit it!" yelled Quinn.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you.

Cos all that's waiting is regret.

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore.

I lost the love I love the most." sang Santana

"I learned to live half alive and now you want me one more time." sang Quinn

"And who do you think you are?

Runnning round leaving scars.

Collecting your jar of hearts.

And tearing love apart."

During the chorus Santana and Quinn butted heads to try and sing louder and stronger, in the end the song was almost like a fight. Once the song had finished, the glee club was silent. "Oh. Well done guys." said Mr Schue "That was... great. I- I didn't really hear Rachel at all in that song."

Everyone stayed quiet. "Well Mr Schue. Out of me and Quinn, who was better?"

UH OH.

Mr Schue looked stunned "Well you were both great I- Santana this is an innapropriate question!"

Santana glowered at him and turned to Rachel. "What did _you _think?"

Rachel went weak. This was her decision. This would change everything. She hesitated.

"Quinn." she said.

_review..._

_After Rachel said Quinn's name, Santana popped. She went crazy. She was punching and kicking at Quinn and crying at Rachel and then Rachel couldn't make up her mind and it was a huge debacle. Anyway, now Quinn and Rachel are a couple and they make out every day behind the gym and they go to every class together and their relationship is no secret. Santana has tried to get back at Rachel by dating and making out with Brittany but she'll always love Rachel. The days are longer now and Rachel still wonders whether she has made the right choice. One day Rachel will realise that Santana is her soul mate but for now Faberry provails._


End file.
